


Pillow Talk in Gilead

by fuckauntlydia



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckauntlydia/pseuds/fuckauntlydia
Summary: A series of Nick/June fics filling in what we miss in the show. The fics focus on what they say to each other after having sex and how they slowly get to know each other and develop an emotional relationship in addition to a sexual one. Open to suggestions; comment or ask me on tumblr (fuckauntlydia.tumblr.com)





	1. Post 1x05, Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> A series of Nick/June fics filling in what we miss in the show. The fics focus on what they say to each other after having sex and how they slowly get to know each other and develop an emotional relationship in addition to a sexual one. Open to suggestions; comment or ask me on tumblr (fuckauntlydia.tumblr.com)

Nick let out a stifled groan after cumming a second time, eyes closed, breathing heavily, still riding the feeling of release. He smiled, opening his eyes, looking at the woman straddling him as she slowed her movements. Just seconds before she was riding his dick fast and hard, her hips positioned in the most blissfully perfect angle to have his cock fully plunged in her wetness. She was still riding him, slowly coming to a stop, with her eyes still closed, chin tilted up, like she had been looking at the ceiling.

“Sorry,” he whispered, sounding gruff and shaky from his orgasm. She had cum already but he knew she was close to a second orgasm right before he finished; he had felt her walls tightening just as they had the first time.

She opened her eyes and smiled, moving off of him and laying down on her side next to him. “Don’t be sorry,” she whispered.

“You’re good at this,” he said, looking her in the eyes, amusement in his voice. His mind had been playing this out the last few nights. He couldn’t help it. The years of lonely, sexless nights in this attic was too much to bear. Ever since that night in her bedroom when he brought her the ice, he couldn’t stop picturing what this woman looked like naked, what it would be like to kiss her. He felt bad about it, knowing she was sexualized enough by the commander. He didn’t just want to fuck her, though, he wanted to worship her. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was and give her someone to be herself with. He wanted to give her an escape from her life he knew she hated, if she wanted it.

She shrugged. "Thought all the tips and tricks I’ve picked up over the years would be going to waste for the rest of my life. I’m glad I could put them to use.“

He climbed on top of her decisively. Kissed her, but with less desperation than he had kissed her before. He deepened it. Their tongues did a dance, pushing and pulling. He moved to her neck, her breasts, and then her belly as he moved further down the mattress and down her body. He became drunk on the idea of making her cum with his tounge. She sucked in a breath and grabbed a handful of his hair as he kissed the side of her thigh, teasing her. "Please,” she said, first as a whisper. Then she said it again, loud and clear and almost commanding. He obliged.

He twirled her pubic hair around his finger before spreading her labia apart and licking her for the first time. Nick wondered for a second if she had shaved before, when she had the choice. What kind of woman was she? What job did she work, what kind of apartment or house did she have, what kind of clothes did she wear? Was she married? He stopped thinking then, about anything other than how to pleasure her. She was so wet and was letting out sing-song-y moans.

June felt tingling throughout her body. It had been so long before she had been pleasured like this. She reached down to stroke her clit and watched Nick as he ate her out like his life depended on it. He tickled the inside of her vagina with his tongue, diving into her vagina. He replaced his tongue with a finger inside of her and began to lick her clit, putting pressure on it. He added a finger and curled them inside of her. His pace became faster and faster and then she came.

She grabbed a handful of his hair and let out a little shout that she stifled with her own hand. She opened her eyes to see his dark ones looking up at her, warm and smiling even when he wore no smile himself. He kissed her opening and rolled over next to her, panting. He lied on his back next to her, who was doing the same. They laid there for a minute until their breathing slowed.

They were both scared to say anything.

“I’m glad you came over,” Nick said finally.

“Me too,” June replied. “But I…better go,” she said.

He looked at her and nodded. She sat up and looked around the room, then got up and walked over to where she took off her underwear and started to put it back on. She laughed looking at the trail of clothing she left across his apartment. “Glad I left myself a trail to find my way out of here, I may have gotten lost without it,” she joked.

He wanted to ask when she’d be back again, but he didn’t. He was scared to hear the answer.


	2. mid 1x06, A Woman’s Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of Nick/June fics filling in what we miss in the show. The fics focus on what they say to each other after having sex and how they slowly get to know each other and develop an emotional relationship in addition to a sexual one. Open to suggestions; comment or ask me on tumblr (fuckauntlydia.tumblr.com)

“It’s nice to meet you June.”

They stood hugging for a while. June nestled deeper into his neck, trying to forget how terrible and shitty everything was. “They’re going to trade us,” she whispered. Nick pulled back to look her in the eyes. He kept a hand cupping her face. He couldn’t say anything, he knew what was going on. Of course he did. He sighed. “I’m sorry,” is all he could think to say.

June let out a laugh. “Yeah…” she said. She looked down, wiped the tears off her face and sucked in a breath.

“Do you want to lie down?” Nick said.

She nodded, turned and started walking towards the bed. She ripped off her bonnet and out her beret as she was walking. Next came her dress, which she let fall as she stood next to the bed and then slumped onto it, curling around a pillow in her tank and shorts.

Nick slowly walked towards the bed. She looked so vulnerable lying there, even after yelling at him a few moments before. He laid down next to her on his back. They weren’t touching, but he could feel heart radiating from her body and he longed to be close to her. She scooted towards him a little, inviting his body to touch hers. He rolled onto his side to spoon her and wrapped his arms around her middle. He placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

“June’s my favorite month,” he said softly, a hint of humor in his voice.

June rolled around to face him and rolled her eyes. “Never heard that one before,” she whispered, smirking. Nick smirked back. He leaned in and they shared a soft kiss. “Everything’s fucked,” she whispered after they broke apart. A few tears fell from her eyes. She closed them.

“I know. Go to sleep, I’ll wake you,” he said. With her eyes still closed, she nodded, and soon she was asleep.

At 4:30am, his watch started beeping. Nick and June were still spooning. Nick reached his hand to her stomach and stroked it. “June, wake up,” he said.

June groaned as she sat up, wiping her eyes. “Okay,” she sighed and rolled her neck to stretch.

“Who’s Hannah?” Nick asked.

“What?” June questioned, confused and immediately on edge. What did he know?

Nick smirked. “You talked about her in your sleep. Was she your daughter?”

“Is. She is my daughter.”

“I’m sorry. What’s she like?” Nick asked.

June lay back down and smiled. “She’s smart and funny and strong. She’s eight now. Her favorite subject is science. She loves arts and crafts and baking.”

Nick smiled at her, and she smiled back. He didn’t ask her where she was or what happened. He didn’t want to make her upset first thing in the morning. They were quiet for awhile.

“What time is it? It’s dark, the sun isn’t even up,” June asked.

“4:30, they start patrolling more at sunrise, in half an hour, and Rita usually wakes up around then for breakfast,” he said.

“Well, we have some time,” June said, rolling closer to him.

They were facing each other, each laying on their side. June leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Nick’s hand came up to cup her cheek, and their kiss deepened. 

June rolled on top of him to straddle him. She could feel him hard already, and she was turned on the idea that he woke up like that, already wanting her. He sucked in a breath and took off June’s top and bra quickly, kissing her breasts as she ground into him. Next, his shirt came off. They both ripped of their own underwear quickly, their want for each other intoxicating. He rubbed her folds softly with his hand and felt her already wet. He fingered her slowly, looking right into her eyes. June stroked his hard cock and guided it towards her opening, nodding. Wasting no time, he entered her, slowly at first, and then rocked his hips up and down, pulsing in an out, as she moved with him.

He flipped her over, pinning her arms up, and pulsed in and out of her slowly, getting deeper each time.

“God, go faster. Please,” she demanded through pants, and he obliged.

After she came he was quick to follow. He rolled off of her, but she rolled back on top of him, hugging him around his neck as he rubbed her back. He kissed the top of her head.

They laid like that until he looked at his watch. “4:55,” he said. June sighed. “Alright.”

She got up and put her bra, tank and shorts back on. She got dressed in the middle of the room as Nick watched her from the bed. She walked to the door, turned around and smiled at him. “Bye.”

“Bye,” he said.

June peaked outside and quickly ran inside. It was almost exhilarating. She swiftly went to her room and slumped down on her bed, sighing with relief.


	3. mid 2x02, Unwomen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of Nick/June fics filling in what we miss in the show. The fics focus on what they say to each other after having sex and how they slowly get to know each other and develop an emotional relationship in addition to a sexual one. Open to suggestions; comment or ask me on tumblr (fuckauntlydia.tumblr.com)

“Try,” June whispers, a hint of laughter in her voice.

And then she’s licking the cum off of the head of Nick’s half-limp dick, caressing his balls and running her fingers along his stomach.

“June,” Nick says, and chuckles. He supports himself up with his elbows and tilts her head up to look at her. She flashes him a smile back and rolls her eyes.

“Fine,” she says, and moves to lay next to him again, curling around him. He slides his arm around her and their legs intertwine. He stares into her eyes. 

“We’re gonna stick together,” June says, knowing how sweaty cuddling always ends. “I always got so embarrassed, breaking apart from someone and letting out a big body-fart.”

“What?” Nick says, amused.

“You know, when sweaty bodies break apart and make a fart noise.”

“Oh,” he says and laughs a bit. “Didn’t know there was a name for that.”

Nick turns over to grab a pile of their clothes they grabbed before practically running up a few floors. He balled up June’s shirt and shorts carefully into a make-shift pillow and gently lifted June’s head to slide the pillow under her. “Here,” he said. He then grabbed his shirt and shoved it under his own head, using much less care.

“Such a gentleman,” she joked. But her face fell serious, and she looked at him with a slight crease in her forehead, suggesting that she was beginning to take in the shittiness of the situation again. 

“Hey,” Nick whispered. He began tracing circles on her back with one hand and tucked her hair behind her ear with the other. June put one hand on his side and the other traced his collarbone.

“I’ll get you out of here, I’m trying,” he said, “they said they have to wait to hear back from some people-” 

“What people?”

“June. I don’t know. They said we have to wait until there’s an opportunity, I don’t know exactly what that means,” he finished.

June closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out. “Ok. I know you’re trying,” she opened her eyes. “When she took me to Hannah, it was about an hour and a half ride. But I don’t know if we went in circles or took a direct route, probably not. She just turned nine,” June was talking quickly, matter-of-fact. She took a breath, “She’s mixed race- her dad is half-black. Her hair is textured. She was wearing a pink dress with a pink knitted hat when I saw her, at a brick building. She’s tall for her age… you need to find her. Please, Nick. Please,” there were tears forming in her eyes, but her voice stayed steady. She didn’t want the tears to fall. Just a couple minutes ago, she was lost in the ecstasy of sex with Nick. Every fucking feeling that had she was forced to bury inside of her for goddamn months felt like it was escaping. She was loud and demanding and not afraid of being caught. But now, she was coming back to reality.

“Ok. I promise you I will try everything I can do to find her. But I need to stay alive, at least long enough to tell you where she is. You know how hard this is.”

“I know,” June said. “Thank you,” she leaned in to kiss him. “I don’t want you to die. You know that, right? I want you to see…” she was going to finish with the baby but it was too hard to say. She didn’t really want to think about the baby. Her mind could only handle so much. 

Nick moved his hand to her stomach, and looked down at it. He rubbed it. He looked back at her. “I know,” he said softly. He grabbed her hand that was on his side and kissed her knuckles. 

“I have to go. I told her I’d drive her somewhere this evening,” Nick said after awhile. They broke apart, and, sure enough, their bodies made a “body-fart.” “Ha!” Nick exclaimed. “I get it.”

He sat up, and reached over to the rest of his clothes, slipped on his boxer-briefs and started buttoning his shirt. He pulled June by the hands to sit her up, and reached over to kiss her, cupping both hands around her face. He stood up and got dressed. 

“I’ll be back this week, ok? Maybe 2 or 3 days from now. I’ll see what I can find out.” 

Nick kneeled in front of her and kissed her forehead. “Ok,” she whispered. And then he was gone.


	4. post 2x06, First Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of Nick/June fics filling in what we miss in the show. The fics focus on what they say to each other after having sex and how they slowly get to know each other and develop an emotional relationship in addition to a sexual one. Open to suggestions; comment or ask me on tumblr (fuckauntlydia.tumblr.com). Thanks to pegsccarter on tumblr for throwing me some setting/plot ideas for this chapter~

Nick walks into the house after leaving the Rachel and Leah center. He doesn’t know how long it will take Pryce to approve his transfer, but he know he needs to find June and tell her that this was her plan before she hears about the transfer from someone else. She needs to know he made it happen.

He walks into the kitchen to find Rita chopping vegetables with Eden hovering beside her looking a little lost and holding a ridiculously sized knife.

“Hi,” Nick says. Eden shoots him a big smile, while Rita nods in acknowledgement, not looking up from her peppers.

“Is... Mrs. Waterford home?” Nick asks. Rita shoots him an eyebrow and a look that says: “I know why you’re asking.” He didn’t care. He wanted to know if it was safe to go up and see June or if she was even here. 

Then, Mrs. Waterford and June walked in. He meets June’s eyes for a second, and she flashes him a tiny smile before turning around to hang up her coat. 

“Nick, I thought maybe you’d be at the opening,” Mrs. Waterford says, walking into the kitchen. 

“No, I--” Nick starts, but he’s quickly interrupted by a voice on his radio. 

“This is an emergency, I repeat emergency, code red. There was a bombing at the Rachel and Leah center. All guardians please--”

“What?” Mrs. Waterford practically yells. 

The entire room goes still. Rita stands still, looking down. June’s does the same thing, not knowing how to react. Eden lifts a hand to her face and a few tears start rolling down her cheek.

“Take me there immediately,” Mrs. Waterford says, stern and serious, not wanting questions.

“Ma’am, I don’t know--” Nick starts

“Nick, you take me there this instant,” she demands, so he nods and does. 

That night, June stays up in her room, staring out her window. There are almost three times as many guardians than usual on the street. Who set off the bomb? Canada? Was is a missile? Was it an inside job? Alma said Mayday wasn’t helping handmaids anymore, maybe they had bigger things to worry about. 

The car enters the driveway, and June lets out a sigh of relief to see Nick get out of the car. There’s no one with him. He looks up to his apartment, sees that the the lights are off, and then turns to look right up at June in her window. He nods at her and walks into the house. 

June paces around her room, waiting for him. There’s a single knock and she pulls open the door. Nick slides in, and she closes the door quickly.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“What happened?” June asks.

Nick tells her what he knows. When he tells her that it was Ofglen, June covers her mouth. She smiles and lets out a gasp. “She hated me,” June says, “she was always so pissed when I’d say anything... she got her tongue cut out because of me, so I guess I’d hate me, too... oh my god.”

“There aren’t numbers yet, but right now there’s more handmaids dead and in the hospital than commanders.”

“Shit. Fuck. I... don’t know how to react. It was mayday right? Who else...” She sits down on the side of her bed. Nick shakes his head, he doesn’t know. He comes to sit down next to her.

“I need to poke around, I don’t know right now.”

She sits down on the side of her bed. Nick sits down next to her. “Is,” June starts, inhaling, “Waterford-”

“He’s in the hospital. Alive, but I don’t know what shape he’s in. The doctors think he’ll live. She’s there with him and said she wouldn’t be leaving,” he said, talking about Serena.

“I wish he died. I don’t want him to even look at our baby,” she whispers. 

Nick laced his fingers with June’s, and brought her knuckles to his lips. 

“Would would it take, do you think, for it to fall?” June says, thinking of her promise to Janine: “change is coming,” she had said. Was change here?

“I don’t know, but they’re sure as hell going to try to keep it from happening again. There are going to be guardians everywhere, especially because she was your partner. You have to be careful. Say you’re still too weak to go shopping tomorrow. Don’t leave the house unless you have to,” Nick says.

She nods. 

“They’re not home,” she whispers. “Lay with me.”

Nick kicks off his boots and slides off his jacket as June lays on her side and watches him with a small smile. He loosens his tie and lays down beside her with a sigh. He puts his hand on the side of her face, stroking her lips softly with his thumb. She closes her eyes and presses her forehead onto his. She lightly touches his hand on her face, and moves it under her night gown to rest on the skin of her stomach. 

Just then, as if in response to him, the baby kicks.

June looks at him, smiling. 

Nicks eyes go wide in astonishment. His eyebrows shoot up and his mouth opens. 

“She’s been super active lately, I’ve been wanting you to feel her,” June says, scooching closer to him. Nick leans in and kisses her. 

“She?” he asks, breathless. 

June nods. “I think so.”

Nick kisses her again. He then scooches down the bed to face his unborn daughter. He puts his forehead against June’s stomach. “Hi,” he whispers, talking to her for the first time. June sits up against the headboard, and hikes up her nightgown so her stomach is bare. “She’s in there, can you believe it?” June asks softly, looking down. 

“Barely,” Nick says. He peppers soft kisses on her stomach, and then presses his face into her bare skin, breathing June and the baby in, not knowing how if he’ll ever get time like this again. Just then the baby kicks, bumping Nick’s forehead. "Ow!” he says, laughing. He looks up at June, who is smiling but has a few tears streaming down her face. 

“Don’t cry,” Nick says, pulling her nightgown down again and sitting up to face her. He wipes her tears away with his thumbs. 

“All I do is cry lately,” she says, “I blame her and her hormones.”

Nick kisses her cheek. “How are you feeling?”

June shrugs. “Sore, tired. Serena never made good on her pregnancy pillow promise.”

“Come here.”

He sits up and gently turns her so he’s sat behind her. He begins massaging her neck and moves down her spine to her lower back. 

“Oh my god,” she says, relaxing into his touch. “Why haven’t you done this before? You’ve been holding out on me, Blaine.”

He chuckles and kisses the back of her neck. 

“Mmm,” she hums, and leans back into him. She looks up at him behind her. Nick’s heart races as her eyes go dark with desire. She turns over to lay on top of him and reaches up to kiss him.

They lay, lazily kissing for a few minutes. Just as June began unbuttoning Nick’s shirt, the sharp bark of dogs and a woman’s scream rang out in the night, not more than a block or two away. 

June stopped and sucked in a breath and put her hand over her mouth.

“I show go,” Nick said softly. 

“Any time I see you could be the last,” June says quietly. 

“Shh. You’ll be fine. And Eden probably woke up,” he says. June rolls her eyes, frustrated. He leans in, kisses her swiftly, and gets up to button his shirt and put on his jacket. 

“I’ll see you later, ok? I promise. Be careful,” Nick says. He shuts the door, and then he was gone.


	5. between 2x02 and 2x03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during those two months we miss where June is in the Boston Globe Office. I've been working on this one for awhile and finally got around to finishing it. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of Nick/June fics filling in what we miss in the show. The fics focus on what they say to each other after having sex and how they slowly get to know each other and develop an emotional relationship in addition to a sexual one. Open to suggestions; comment or ask me on tumblr (fuckauntlydia.tumblr.com)

June had been staying at the Boston Globe for three weeks. She was up on floor two, watching the road for the truck that she knew was coming, the one that Nick would be driving if his plan worked. He didn’t come to the office in Waterford’s car anymore; it was too risky. He had a plan with Joe, the man who did routine electrical checkups on the poles and wires in this part of town, to borrow his car. The sun had just set, and the city was always beautiful at this time. It was night, but the sky wasn’t completely dark yet. It was cloudy, and warm pink hues washed over the streets. 

She hadn’t seen Nick in a week. He told her it would be worth it; today he could spend the night. Serena was visiting her mother, and Waterford was in New York until tomorrow. She hadn’t spent the night with him since before Jezebels--before she even knew she was pregnant. She bounced up and down in anticipation. Her days in the building were long and seemed endless. She didn’t know when she was getting out, and it killed her to exist here, alone and with nothing to look towards. It was worse in terms of boredom than it was in the house, even. She seldom relaxed, for at any minute, she could be taken away to the colonies or killed or sent back to that house. But still, June was getting used to her life here, and every day was more bearable. 

When Nick told her about tonight last week, she was ecstatic. Something to look forward to! Something to prepare for! She thought back to how she’d anticipate meeting Luke in hotels, how she’d shave and pick out lingerie. This was different, of course. She would be wearing what she always wears, and obviously, there would be no personal grooming. Instead, she built anticipation during the past few days by playing out different fantasies in her mind. What position would they have sex in first? She knew that he would do whatever she wanted, and that excited her more. She dreamt the last three nights about dominating him and making him beg to touch her. 

She had walked all around the abandoned building, finding the best places to have sex. The comfiest couch. The softest pillows. She knew she was using this night as a distraction-preparing for it was something to do while she waited here in limbo, caught between freedom and oppression. She knew what she was doing, but she didn't really care. She was still excited.

The truck came into view, heading towards the building. She smiled and headed down the stairs. She stood by the garage, hand hovering over the button to open the door. Nick flickered the headlights on and off 3 times, and she pressed it.

As soon as the vehicle stopped she opened his door. 

He smirked at her. “Hey.”

“Follow me,” she said. 

She led him up three flights of stairs. “Where are we going, June?” he asked with some confusion in his voice. She stopped and turned to face him with her hand on the doorknob to a corner office. 

“Ok, give me updates now, but then we’re not going to talk about it for a while, ok?” she said.

He swallowed and nodded. “They haven’t said anything new. Just to keep waiting. I still can’t find Hannah… Waterford’s in some shit for losing his handmaid,” he said, “I’m sorry I don’t have more.”

June nodded with a frown on her face, then closed her eyes and inhaled. She opened the door. “Come in,” she said. 

She led him into an office lit with candles that she found around the building. She had pushed two plush couches together to form a make-shift bed in one half of the room, with blankets hanging off the arms of the couches. 

He let out a laugh. “Is this where you’ve been sleeping? I like it,” he said, pulling her towards him by looping his arms around her waist and backing them up towards the couches.

“Sometimes,” she says, leaning in to kiss his neck, “but let’s start over there.” 

She then pulled away from him and grabbed his tie. Pulling it tight, she led him to a large leather armchair on the other side of the office. She pushed Nick into it and locked eyes with him, smiling coyly. She stood a few feet away from him and slowly started taking off her clothes. He smiled, taking her in. “Get down here,” he said.

She sat right on top of him, straddling him. She leaned in and started kissing his neck. “Tell me you want me,” she whispered in his ear.

Nick grabbed her face and kissed her desperately. “You’re all I want. This is all I’ve been thinking about all week. All I think about is how bad I want you,” he says back, his voice low. His breath on June’s neck sends shivers down her spine. She started unbuttoning his shirt as he slid off his belt and unzipped his pants. She was grinding into him so perfectly. He was peppering kisses all over her neck and collarbone. He held her breast tenderly in one hand as he kissed her other and playfully nipped at her nipple. She let out sing-songy moans as she ran a hand through his thick hair and reached her other towards his groin. She slipped her hand under his waistband and snapped it. 

“Take these off,” she instructed. 

He inhaled and brought his lips back to hers. They kissed as they did some maneuvering; June supported herself up with her knees, hovering above him, while he slid his pants and underwear off. He grabbed her hips and sat her down, slowly, on his erect cock. She gasped as he entered her, arching her back so he could penetrate deeper. She began rocking her hips to ride him. Their breathing became synchronized. She looked at him, his eyes shut. “Look at me,” she commanded, and he laughed and did. He moved his hands to cradle her face and leaned her towards him so their foreheads were touching. 

“Ahhh, oh my—” he started, closing his eyes again, but he cut himself off. He kissed her through shallow breaths as she continued to ride him. One hand gripped the side of her hip and the other fisted her hair. She rocked her hips forward and back, lost in the feeling of him inside her. She couldn’t help it, she let out a few laughs in between heavy breathes. She felt herself rising towards an orgasm, and she wrapped her arms around Nick’s waist to hold onto something. She dug her fingernails into his back, scratching greedily. 

“Ahhh.. fuck yes,” she said, lost in the feeling of her orgasm.

“June, you are so fucking wet,” Nick said, low in her ear. He suddenly grabbed her off of him and bent her over the chair. She was kneeling on it with the rest of her body bent over the arm, Suddenly, he was behind her, standing with one leg on the ground and the other bent beside her on the chair. He leaned down, grabbed one of her ass cheeks and started kissing and bitting the other. 

“Are you giving me a fucking hicky on my ass? What’s going on back there?” June said. Her tone was accusatory but joking; her face was still flushed from her first orgasm.

“You have a great ass,” he said in response, and then wrapped his arms around her lower back and brought her down towards him, slowly. He crept a finger into her to feel her wetness and then entered her from behind. He let out a shuttery breath. They increased their pace and then he was pumping himself into her. He reached up and rubbed one of her breasts softly as he rammed into her. He was gentle and rough at the same time. 

“This feels so good,” she said, “I’m…” and then Nick could feel the walls of her vagina tightening and it felt so damn good and real and he almost cried in that moment because here they were together, alone and making love, and all he wanted to do was make her sound like this, feel this good. All he wanted to do for the rest of his life was have sex with this one woman and hold her and be with her. He came in her, and she followed.

They caught their breath on the chair, a pile of tangled limbs. She was now half-sitting on top of him, and he had his arms around her waist. He started drumming his fingers on her stomach softly. She was barely showing now—he could only tell because he knew her body before. 

“I used to play piano, you know,” he said, and started playing phantom tunes on phantom keys on her stomach. 

“Were you any good?”

“My uncle let me play my keyboard on Tuesdays and Thursdays in his restaurant when I was a teenager for tips. Didn’t make a lot. I think people thought he was actually paying me,” he laughed a little. 

“We could go on the couches but I don’t want to move,” she said. 

With that, Nick got up and lifted her up, princess-style. “Ah! Why?” she said in response.

He shushed her and carried her to the couches pushed to face one another. He plopped her down and threw a blanket over the two of them. 

Nick laid on his back as June laid on her side, partially on top of him again. His arm came under her head, and he stroked her back. 

He looked down at her and she looked up. They spent a few minutes kissing lazily. They broke apart and Nick caressed the side of June’s face. June ran her finger over his eyebrows, putting all the little hairs in place. 

“Will this be your first baby?” June asked, and he gave her a look. “No, I mean, the first baby in your life?” 

“No, my brother Joshua had a kid. He was 24 and didn’t really have his life together and got a 19-year-old pregnant. They had been dating for 2 months or something like that… named him Archer. It was around the same time that I got promoted with the Sons of Jacob, moved to DC,” he said, rolling his eyes while saying Sons of Jacob. Nick paused for a while. “I was starting to make money, with Pryce. So I could get them things they needed. Maddy, his wife, got hooked on opioids and ended up blowing some of the money on that… but it wasn’t her fault, she needed help, you know? And Joshua didn’t listen. He tried to be there for his kid, and I kept giving him money, but it wasn’t soon after the bombings that they took Archie away, said children deserved to live a virtuous life under God with worthy parents. The last time I saw him it was his first birthday party.” 

Nick’s face was dark, and he looked down at June. “What happened to Joshua?” June asked.

“I don’t know,” Nick said. They were quiet for awhile, stroking each other’s bare skin.

“Do you want to watch a movie? I found some DVDs around here, and a player,” June said finally. Nick smiled at how normal this was, like a time capsule of America pre-Gilead. Netflix and chill.

June jumped out of the couch-bed and wandered over to the table that she had pushed to the side of the room, looking through her collection. 

Nick took her in, standing naked so casually it was humorous. 

“June,” he said, and she turned, raising her eyebrows. “You’re so beautiful.”

She rolled her eyes but shot him a smile. “What do you want to watch?” she asked, but she started walking back to the couch empty-handed. Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and they started kissing deeply. June was pressed on top of him. Nick's strong arms wrapped around her tightly and June wrapped hers around his neck. They couldn't get enough of each other.

And they never did get around to watching a movie that night.


End file.
